The invention is based on a control device for a fuel metering system of an internal combustion engine with a clocked determination of load values and with a computer for the generation of fuel metering signals in dependence from operating parameters. From German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 40 793 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,695) a device for the determination of a fuel injection signal is known. Therein a constant-temperature anemometer serves to determine the througput of air in the intake line of an internal combustion engine with externally supplied ignition. The air throughout values are collected in either time synchronized or angle synchronized intervals, the several values are linearized and are finally further processed in a computer for the purpose of forming an injection signal value.
In view of an always continuing improvement in the composition of the exhaust gases and of the driving comfort with a simultaneous fuel use as small as possible, it has been shown that the known device cannot show best results, especially when it does control.